1. Technical Field
This invention relates to condoms and devices for improving the efficacy of condoms. More particularly, this invention relates to a device that enables condom users to more effectively maintain the position of the condom on the male member and/or to prevent the condom from slipping off the male member.
2. Prior Art
Male condom sales have grown dramatically over the past decades and condom use has reached unprecedented acceptance. With the growing attention to AIDS and other sexually transmitted diseases and to unwanted pregnancies, condom sales and use will undoubtedly continue to increase. Specifically, male condoms have been used to prevent pregnancy and the transmission of sexually transmitted diseases by limiting the travel of ejaculate and sperm from a condom wearing male to his partner.
While male condoms are certainly a barrier against diseases and unwanted pregnancies, the effectiveness of condoms can be reduced by any slippage that occurs during the course of sexual activity. Slippage occurs when the worn condom slips off or rolls down to the point that it allows passage of bodily fluids between partners. As condoms can slip off during or following sexual activity, the possibility of infection or unwanted conception remains substantial notwithstanding consistent condom use. One estimate suggests that condoms slip off during sexual activity up to 5% of acts of vaginal intercourse and rolls or slip down up in to 13% of the acts. In cases where the condom slips off or slips down, the possibility of infection or unwanted conception increases dramatically.
Accordingly, there is always a need for devices for improving the efficacy of condoms. There is also a need for such devices to decrease the chances of a condom slipping down or off of the user. Such devices should also help maintain the position of the condom on the user. It is to these needs among others that the present invention is directed.